zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 28: The Do-Gooders Club
'Make-Believe Sisters '''is the 28th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 4th chapter in the volume 7 manga. Premise ''Kaho decides to join a club as a means of killing time when her friend is too busy to hang out with her. She finds the "Do-Gooders Club" and happily lends a hand in doing good deeds for the sake of others- but she soon learns that there is a price for doing good... Yomi's Introduction Yomi greets the Readers while cleaning up the trash in the park. When asked why she is doing it, she smirks and claims its for the happiness of others. Summary Kaho eagerly congratulates her best friend Risa on officially hooking up with Izumi-senpai, a guy she's had a crush on for a while now. Risa is happy that Kaho is so supportive, saying that it's only because of her encouragement that she managed to confess anyway. Kaho is unable to deny this as they remember how she went around asking information about him, helped Risa cheer for him, and helped her approach him. Despite that, she feels sad when Risa brings up that from now on she will be walking home with him. She apologizes bu Kaho claims it's not a big deal, trying to remain positive to avoid making her feel bad. With that Kaho takes off and gets an idea to look into joining an after school club. It will help her pass time and make some new friends. She begins to look around and one happens to catch her eye: The Do-Gooders Club. She wonders what sort of club this could be and attempts to peak until being confronted by a cold looking girl, startling Kaho until she eagerly brings her inside to meet the two other members. Kaho is happy upon realizing they aren't mean at all, and they welcome her with open arms. They assume she's come to join and explain how they do kind things for others to earn that feeling of self-fulfillment. Kaho tries to explain that it is only a misunderstanding, but she finds herself unable to refuse as Ichiiro, the club president mentions their plans to head to the Soccer clubs room to do some cleaning. She invites Kaho to join them for an example of how their Club works and she agrees with nothing better to do. Upon arrival, Kaho is horrified to see dirt and filth covering the room, along with some random garbage as the Teacher in charge of the club comes by apologizing. He explains how they haven't been with a Club President for a while now and everyone has pushed themselves as much as they can, so cleaning the room hasn't been a priority. In disbelief, Kaho lends a hand and within a few hours, the room looks completely brand new. She is exhausted and continues sweeping as the team come by, impressed with their efforts. They are joined by two girls, one of which asks about her missing bus card. She is relieved when one of the Do-Gooders Club members mentions finding it earlier, and she returns it to her. She thanks them and turns away to overlook a picture she kept inside, causing her friend, the other girl to tease her before she thanks the group as well, saying that because of their help the bullies stopped picking on her, and she's also learned meditation to keep herself stress-free and focused. Kaho is amazed by their efforts as the girl mentions buying them a gift as thanks, but Ichiiro claims it isn't necessary. She claims they can't just leave people in need of help alone. As she thinks about this the group head outside, where they are quickly surrounded by other students who crowd around them with admiration- including the Principal and teaching staff. She is stunned by the attention the Do-Gooders Club gets but is overall pleased. The next day Kaho is approached by classmates who ask her about the Do-Gooders club, and after confirming that she joined it they express approval. While she is excited by the attention she's suddenly gotten, she notices how upset Risa looks and asks her about it. Initially Risa claims it's nothing and brings up that Izumi is waiting for her, so she runs off. Kaho sadly wonders if she isn't needed by Risa any longer, since she never kept anything from her before. She heads to the club room and remains depressed as Ichiiro informs the group of today's plans; heading into the bathrooms at the north block. A club constantly makes it dirty and nobody wants to use an unsanitary restroom. But while they are cleaning it up, she happens to see Kaho is is feeling low and stops to ask if she is okay. They convince her to tell them, and seeing their earnest desire to know, Kaho confides in them before inspiration strikes. Rushing off to the P.E. room, Kaho brings up the club with Risa and tells her that she can always come by to talk to them if she feels troubled. Unfortunately Risa refuses, saying she wouldn't be comfortable speaking to people she doesn't know. She runs off to meet with Izumi yet again, causing Kaho frustration as she wonders why she won't let her help. It's then someone makes an announcement over the system, saying that the school will be leaving soon and as it's getting late Students should be making their way home. Feeling rejected by her old friend, Kaho prepares to leave when she hears noise coming from a nearby room. Curious, she approaches it while wondering who it could be since everyone else has exited from this part of the building. But to her shock she finds two of the girls from the Do-Gooders club trashing the room they spent so long cleaning the prior day. Before she is caught by them, Kaho quickly shuts the door and leaves. The following day she anxiously approaches Ichiiro to report what happened, realizing she deserves to know as they are technically betraying the club. But Ichiiro happily mentions that she was glad Kaho found out and that she was going to ask her to do it next week anyway. Kaho remains confused as Ichiiro states that the members of Soccer club will be happy to have such a clean room next week again; and she wonders why Kaho looks so alarmed as the other two girls return. Angered by this, Kaho calls the trio out for resorting to destruction, petty theft, and paying bullies to harass students. Ichiiro refuses to acknowledge her concern though, saying that they provide people with happiness by giving them what they want. She asks Kaho if she was happy to be doing good, and says that for now and forever, they will continue to do this for others. Kaho is left stunned as she remembers everything that happened recently, and she hurriedly runs away from the girls until she is in another hallway. She is appalled to have learned this and intends on finding a teacher to report it to until she overhears Risa and Izumi speaking. Izumi takes off after a moment and after seeing Risa so upset, Kaho approaches her again. She bursts into tears and confesses to Kaho that they just broke up. Izumi wants to focus on sports and enter a good high school, but he didn't want to have to split time between his girlfriend and basketball and only give them both half of his attention. But she didn't want to break up, embracing Kaho as she continues to cry. Kaho admits that she had her concerns that something like this would happen but she didn't say anything out of fear it would. Seeing how pained Risa is makes her feel even worse. But she isn't like those other people though. Risa didn't do anything wrong and she didn't deserve to suffer. Such thoughts cause Kaho to mentally think things over to come to a realization that for some reason she actually feels very happy. She can't understand why though, as she remembers what Ichiiro said earlier. As Risa begs Kaho to make her feel better, Kaho remembers how happy she felt from the attention she got and wonders if maybe she isn't very different than those girls after all. While standing at a light signal with his friends Izumi admits to breaking up with Risa. His friends chastise his cruelty but he explain that he loved Risa and felt terrible, but he needs to focus on basketball now. Unaware to the three students, someone approaches them from behind. Before they have time to react, the figure pushes Izumi into the way of an oncoming car. The following day, students are discussing the accident with Izumi. He will be okay, but the basketball recommendation he had been working so hard for was canceled and he probably won't be playing anymore. In the hallway Kaho happily listens as Risa discusses how they ended up getting back together due to this. He requested that she be his support while he is recovering and she accepted, and she embraces her friend again, happy knowing that she has someone she can confide in. Kaho insists that she would always do it though, because she could never leave a troubled friend alone. As she says this, the members of the Do-Gooders club are shown observing her with approval. Kaho goes on to reveal that she has become an official member of the Do-Gooders club, showing an arm band they gave her. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi wonders what the term "good" means to humans. Do they do it for the sake of making others happy, to let people see them in a good light, or just like the Do-Gooders, a sense of fulfillment and existence. She suggests the reader try to do a good deed one day to find out. Characters *Kaho Masumoto *Risa *Izumi *Ichiiro Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Vol 7